


Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round

by bessemerprocess



Category: Despicable Me (2010), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo has a long day in the lab. Violet has a long day superheroing. They end up on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round

It’s been a long day, full of explosions and grad students, and all Margo Parr wants to do is lay on the couch and channel surf with her head in her wife’s lap. Every light in the house is out when she pulls the world’s most energy efficient SUV into the garage, though, so Violet must still be out. Margo sighs, drops her keys on the counter, and takes up residence on the couch by herself.

Superheroing has never been a nine to five job. Margo’s been with Violet since they were both nineteen, so late nights waiting aren’t anything new. Margo does a perfunctory search through the news channels, hoping not to see Violet’s face. For someone who can turn herself invisible, she gets an awful lot of media attention. Thankfully, the process is interrupted by the sounds of Violet pulling into the driveway.

“Sorry, sorry,” Violet calls, coming though the garage door into the kitchen. “Dash ended up on another blind date with a supervillian and Jack-Jack and Edith were too busy laughing to rescue him or the rest of the restaurant patrons that Parabalis brainwashed into a full on Lord of the Dance routine. Everyone is okay, it just took a little longer than expected.”

“Did someone gets pictures?” Margo asks. At this point, she thinks that Dash must be finding supervillians to date on purpose.

“I’m sure Edith did. The minions probably already have them up on Facebook,” Violet replies, and kisses her. “How was your day?”

“When the minions replaced all the door plaques to read “Chaos Laboratory” I should have realized it was an omen. David managed to shrink Aidan, and when Cara tried to unshrink him, she blew out half the electronics in the lab, and while Max tried to fix the wiring, she managed to blow up the other half,” Margo says, throwing herself down on the couch. “I was gone for less then an hour. I’m going to have to start packing my lunch.”

“Your grad students are sort of a menace to the world, dear,” Violet says, snuggling in close.

“Someone has to make sure tomorrow’s mad scientists have a solid foundation. Also, you know how much I love the chocolate chip cookies in the cafeteria.”

“The chocolate chip cookies and the funding to do whatever wacky experiment that pops into you head. Perhaps, chocolate chip cookie robots,” Violet says, and then kisses her again, this time with more intensity.

“Government grants really are the way to go,” Margo replies as Violet kisses her way down her neck, working the buttons of Margo’s shirt with her deft fingers. “Cookie robots, however, are pretty well covered.”

The conversation derails from there, replaces by gasps and moans of encouragement.

Afterwords, she curls into Violet’s arms, Anderson Cooper murmurs about the day’s news from the television, and Margo whispers softly into Violet’s ear, “I love you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Chocolate Chip Cookie Robots Make The World Go Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732805) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
